


If I Could See Your Face

by lesbiandruid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandruid/pseuds/lesbiandruid
Summary: Yasha recognizes a face at the market.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	If I Could See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Critrole fic. Enjoy!

It was just by chance that they ran into her. They were in between missions, gone shopping in town, just about to head back to the Xhorhaus when Yasha first caught a glimpse of her. The fluffy hair and fur coat could've been anyone, but when Yasha saw her face... well, there was no mistaking her. Yasha's heart lept. She felt like she was about to throw up and cry and explode all at the same time.  
Yasha sprinted towards her, plowing into people and leaving her friends in the dust. She had to get there as soon as possible. She had to.  
Time seemed to stop working. It felt like Yasha was running through honey. Then all at once, Yasha stood at her side.  
Zuala.  
"Uh," Yasha's mouth gaped open. She was out of words. What could she say? "Hello?"  
Zuala turned. For a moment they stood completely still, holding disbelieving eye contact with each other. Then they lunged at each other, arms reaching and eyes watering. Yasha's breath caught in her throat. She felt Zuala sob beneath her scarred hands. The impact left them both a bit off balance, and for a moment they teetered, still wrapped in each other's arms.  
Zuala's hands found Yasha's hair, and for a moment it was like nothing had changed. Yasha slowly took in a shaky breath. Zuala still smelled like she always did, like earth after rain. "I'd almost given up," Zuala breathed in Yasha's ear. "I should've known better. I should've known you would find a way, love."  
Yasha couldn't get any words out. Her throat felt tight and choked. Zuala let her cry. So what if they made a scene at the market? Yasha was worth it.  
Her friends finally caught up to her. Jester gave a small gasp as she put the pieces together. Yasha looked up at the noise. She cleared her throat. "This... this is my wife, Zuala," she said in a low, shaky voice.  
\---  
That night, Zuala and Yasha lay in bed. "I almost forgot!" Yasha sat up suddenly. "I have something for you. A gift."  
"A gift?" Zuala raised her eyebrows.  
Yasha reached in her bag and fished out the book. "I carried this through all the places I've traveled to," she smiled. "Open it."  
Zuala's fingers gently traced the pressed petals and stems of all the flowers Yasha had found on her adventures. "They're gorgeous. You gathered these for me?"  
"I didn't think you'd ever get a chance to see them."  
Zuala blinked back tears. "I love them. I love you."  
"I love you too. I... I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to see you again, either."  
"I didn't know what to think," Zuala shook her head softly, placing the book beside the bed. "But I'm glad we can be here now. Come back to bed."  
Yasha reached for her hand as she climbed back into bed. Zuala squeezed her hand twice, just like old times. That squeeze was the last thing Yasha remembered before she drifted off to sleep.  
\--  
Yasha opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed into the room, illuminating the mural on the wall. Yasha stared at it for a moment. The space beside her in the bed was cold and empty. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes again. She couldn't remember what she'd dreamed about, but she remembered it was something good.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry everybody


End file.
